El fantasma que invadio mi vida
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: Solo hace falta un desliz para que la vida tal y como la conocías, se vaya por el caño. Eso y un fantasma caliente que queda amarrado a ti la noche de Halloween. HHC.


**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**El fantasma que invadió mi vida**

_**Nueva York, 31 de octubre de 2010. Fiesta de Halloween.**_

Mi amiga Ángela organiza las fiestas más calientes de toda la Gran Manzana y cuando digo calientes no lo digo con ningún tipo de eufemismo. Sillones más o menos reservados a gusto de los consumidores, excelentes tragos, buena música, mucha piel al descubierto, performances non santas en vivo… los nueve círculos del infierno del Dante son cosa de niños a lado de lo que puede llegar a vislumbrarse en una de sus "fiestecitas" en las que todo está permitido…

Me gusta asistir, hacer a un lado a la pueblerina que llegó a conquistar la gran ciudad y dejar que por una noche el desenfreno me rodeara. Nunca me había animado a dar el salto pero para mí estaba bien, me conformaba con espiar lo que otros no tenían empacho en gozar. Una auténtica voyeur de la vida.

Este año Ángela había sumado como atracción entretenimientos esotéricos: runas, tarot, ouija. El precio a pagar por participar supuestamente una bagatela… un buen disfraz, mantener la mente abierta y estar dispuesto a compartir tu destino con un perfecto desconocido… ¡genial, sobre todo lo del perfecto desconocido… cuanto más perfecto mejor para que me invada la timidez y empiece a balbucear como una idiota!

Había aguantado a mi amiga machacándome toda la semana... _¿Bella eres lesbiana?... Bella si sigues así nunca conocerás a nadie... Bella si conoces a alguien date un oportunidad... Bella si sigues así tendrás que comprarte un gato para que te haga compañía... Bella eres más difícil que hacerle la manicura al manos de tijera... Bella estoy más preocupada por ti que porque llegue una inspección de hacienda... Bella tienes que arriesgarte... Bella, Bella, Bella... _¡Me cansó! De manera que me hice el firme propósito de cerrarle la boca. Realmente cuando lo piensas es fácil pero hacerlo es harina de otro costal...

Detallaba el salón en busca de mi potencial "socio en lo paranormal" cuando casualmente escuché la conversación entre dos chicas que estaban instaladas cerca de la barra. Agucé el oído, claramente estaban en plan de caza mayor.

- El jinete sin cabeza tiene buen cuerpo, pero es imposible saber si resulta que es más feo que la Duquesa de Alba versión masculina– murmuró una rubia lánguida disfrazada de vampiresa.

- Y eso sería más que decir mucho- le replicó risueña una pelirroja vestida de bruja- ¡Por Dios Irina mira en aquel rincón! ¿A quién se le ocurre venir de momia?

- Supongo que alguien que no tiene ni la menor expectativa de tener sexo en toda la noche ¿Te imaginas el tiempo que se puede llegar a tardar en desenvolverlo?

- O tal vez es tan horrible que necesita estar seguro que no se le puede ver la cara – replicó la bruja mala del oeste - el castaño vestido de Pokebola, no está mal pero queda muy poco seductor con las piernas enfundadas en medibachas blancas- ciertamente como siguieran así, el par de arpías no iba a conseguir mucho esa noche y lo peor de todo es que me daban pena esos chicos...

- ¿Cómo diantres habrá hecho para lograr entrar? No creo que pase por la puerta- reflexionó la tal Irina- Este es otro con los que no puedes contar para tener un revolcón rápido esta noche.

- ¿Qué se les habrá dado este año por los disfraces aparatosos?

- Son tan poco prácticos- asintió suspirando teatralmente la aspirante a mujer vampiro.

- Winny Poo definitivamente se equivocó de fiesta, la de niños debe ser en otro piso – ambas miraron al pobre chico con una mueca burlona, pero el osito come miel dio el batacazo cuando en ese preciso momento se sacó la máscara de la cabeza y se comió la boca de un Tigger musculoso que estaba para el infarto- Me retracto – jadeó Morgana conteniendo la risa - está en la fiesta correcta ¡Madre de la divina providencia ya no se puede confiar en nada, casi que le había echado el ojo!

- Me quedo con Frankestein – exclamó la rubia- ¡mira el semejante paquete que tiene! Eso no es normal, tiene que ser actor de película triple x – Estuve a punto de pedirle a un camarero que trajera un paño para limpiar las babas pero me contuve- Espero que no se haya puesto un relleno, ¡sería un completo fiasco!

- Parece real- meditó la pelirroja mientras analizaba la correspondiente parte pudenda- Entonces ¿ya te has decidido?

- Sip y espero que sea una noche memorable.

- Yo voy a ir por el hombre lobo peludo y fuertote que está charlando con Scream.

- ¿Estás segura? Parece una cruza entre la mascota de los Minnesota Timberwolves y el Yeti.

- Confía en mi criterio amiga… hace un rato lo vi sin máscara y está como un tren.

- ¡A por ellos entonces! Como dos soldados en misión suicida se alejaron en búsqueda de las víctimas elegidas, aparentemente bastante gustosas, porque si mi vista no me engaña Crunch acaba de nalguear a Morgana y Frankestein se está llevando a la vampiresa cargada al estilo cavernícola sobre el hombro… ¡Definitivamente ese hombre estaba alzado!

Pasee durante un rato por el salón, estuve a punto de encarar a la Pokebola pero lo vi bastante interesado en un par de mellizas disfrazadas de siamesas zombi. La momia, el otro supuesto puerto seguro no lo era tanto, se ve que se había entusiasmado y sus partes habían crecido lo que me permitió descubrir un cierre estratégicamente ubicado en la parte delantera sur del traje... Un tanto frustrada me alejé de allí y pasé a la siguiente habitación, que era un poquito más hard que el anterior ya que estaban montando una performance BDSM de la hostia mientras la música de David Usher inundaba el ambiente.

A pesar que había visto alguna que otra performance por el estilo no dejaba de sorprenderme el placer que reflejaba el rostro de la sumisa de turno. Ángela estaba bastante involucrada con ese mundo y seguramente la elección de los players había sido muy cuidadosa. Muchas veces fantaseé respecto a la idea de perderme por una noche y participar, obviamente con mi rostro escondido para que nadie fuera a reconocerme nunca jamás en la vida... pero estoy segura que Amo o no amo, a la primera nalgada me daba vuelta y le rompía la nariz de un cabezazo...

Detalle la habitación y entonces lo vi. Destacaba como la luz de un faro en medio de la oscuridad, traje negro impecable, camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado, corbata floja y un trago en su mano... ¡mierda, pensé, este se disfrazó de modelo publicitario y está como para darle bambú!

Clavó sus ojos verdes en mí y sonrió. Me derretí como gelatina en microondas. Mi corazón se puso a mil en un instante, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, erizándome la piel. Cerré los ojos por un segundo. Cuando volví a abrirlos se acercaba con un andar felino. Involuntariamente mordí mi labio inferior y lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en que como dice Ángela _hay que aprovechar la ocasión antes que llegue el fin del mundo_.

Se detuvo a mi lado y con voz ronca me dijo- Las cartas no mienten y la gitana que acaba de hacerme una tirada me indicó que esperara aquí, porque tendría que guiar a la bella reina de la noche a través de las tinieblas- sin darme un segundo de respiro tomó mi mano derecha y depositó un beso en ella. Lo miré sorprendida y él soltó una carcajada. Me ruboricé hasta las raíces del pelo. A él le brillaban los ojos por la diversión.

- ¿No hubo ni gitana ni tirada, cierto?- le pregunté un tanto envarada. Realmente no me soporto cuando me salta la pueblerina crédula interna, me siento una idiota fuera de lugar.

- Nop, pero no vas a negarme que para cortar el hielo es una excusa fenomenal- me contestó risueño. Me dieron ganas de salir corriendo y esconderme en el primer hueco disponible. Acto seguido me dieron más ganas de golpearlo por tomarme el pelo que de huir, como francamente soy una cobarde me limité a asentir – Me llamo Edward

- Soy Bella- le respondí tratando de liberar mi mano.

- Eso se nota con solo mirarte- ¡Santo cielo, este tipo es el prototipo del típico seductor al que hay que escaparle como a la peste para no salir escaldada! Todas mis alarmas se encendieron y me gritaban ¡Peligro!¡Run Forest!

Ignoró mis intentos de liberación y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo- ¿Te atrae lo que están haciendo?- me preguntó señalando con la mirada a una nueva pareja que demostraba en el medio de la habitación las bondades del sexo entre un amo y su sumisa.

- No especialmente- le respondí- no creo que lo de la sumisión se me dé bien, aunque lo de las ataduras puede que sea divertido – definitivamente el barman le había echado algo a mi trago porque ni en cien años hubiera admitido semejante fantasía ante un desconocido. Necesitaba urgentemente cambiar de tema - Nunca te había visto ¿Eres amigo de Ángela?

- No la conozco

- ¿Te colaste en la fiesta?- no sería ni el primero ni el último en hacerlo pero me causaba gracia que lo admitiera a boca de jarro sin ningún tipo de tapujo.

- Podría decirse que vi una puerta abierta, la atravesé y aquí estoy- me respondió elusivo mientras se acomodaba dejándome atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared. Bajó un poco su rostro y me susurró al oído - ¿Me vas a delatar?

Casi me atraganto y tienen que hacerme el RCP pero me recompuse y pude contestar- ¿Para qué? Ya que estás aquí, ¡disfruta la fiesta!

- Eso tengo intensión de hacer- susurró entre dientes mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja. Un involuntario gemido salió de mis labios y sentí su erección temblando contra mi vientre y ¡Santa Madre de Tarzán que erección!… ¡Frankestein se quedaba como un niño de pecho en comparación!

- Mejor encuentras a alguien más- le respondí tratando de mantener la compostura y deseando tener un bate en mi mano para darme de golpes al estilo de los hermanos macana por ser tan tonta...- Ni siquiera te conozco- argumenté con un hilo de voz.

- Sólo por esta noche- dijo con suavidad lamiendo mi cuello y mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja ¡Mierda estoy en condiciones de declarar que me agarró el calentón del siglo!

- Mmmm- musitó- me gustas, se que te gusto ¿por qué no?- El chico era bastante bueno en eso de anular la racionalidad porque juro que no encontré una sola puta razón para rebatirlo.

Mi madre tiene razón tengo el "si" demasiado fácil cuando me altero… Media hora más tarde abrí la puerta de mi departamento y lo invité a entrar… Recorrió la sala con la mirada. Increíblemente me sentí cómoda a pesar que claramente lo estaba evaluando y por lo tanto también a mí misma.

- ¿Te apetece una copa? ¿Cerveza, vino? No tengo otra cosa.

- ¿Estas nerviosa?- me preguntó sin responder. Bajé la vista y asentí- No va a pasar nada que no desees - Ese era uno de los problemas acuciantes de esa noche… yo quería…

Se acercó y me abrazó deslizando sus manos sobre mi espalda y acariciando mis nalgas, cuidadosamente soltó el cierre de mi vestido y lo dejó caer a mis pies- Eres tan hermosa, estoy duro desde el momento en que entraste a esa habitación- me susurró. Mi cuerpo tembló con el roce de sus manos y jadeé sorprendida cuando me levantó en vilo mientras me besaba. Involuntariamente envolví mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas mientras mis manos luchaban por desvestirlo. Sonrió- ¿Dónde está tu habitación preciosa?

Como pude le indiqué la puerta al final del pasillo. Cargándome como si no pesara nada me llevó allí y me depositó con suavidad en la cama. Más rápido que Chris Ángel se deshizo de su corbata y su camisa. Soltó el botón que sujetaba su pantalón y se colocó entre mis muslos. Con suma ternura desprendió el broche de mi sujetador liberando mis pechos, los acarició con sus pulgares y llevó uno a su boca… Ok, si en algún momento se tiene que acabar el mundo que no sea esta noche, rogué al cielo.

No lograba articular palabra, de mi garganta solo brotaban puros gemidos. Parecía una niña salvaje recién rescatada de la selva después de diez años de convivir con los gorilas. Es una tontería pero creo que sonreía mientras hacia lo suyo... magníficamente debo decir...

Soltó mi pecho y estuve a un tris de pegarle y obligarlo a reiniciar su actividad, cambié rápidamente de opinión cuando se deslizó por la cama y corrió el elástico de mis bragas mientras me daba besos húmedos cerca de mi entrada. Sentí su boca sobre mi sexo y me quedé muda. Me levantó tomando mis nalgas, lamió mi clítoris. Decir que jadee se queda corto, personifiqué a una manada de elefantes… ¿Cómo logra una persona jadear a varias voces? No lo sé pero juró que lo hice. Deslizó su lengua haciendo círculos y la introdujo en mí… adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera. Apoyó su boca contra mi piel y me ordenó– Córrete para mi, preciosa. Exploté peor que fuego artificial de fin de año chino.

Es curioso, nunca soporté demasiado bien que me ordenaran como actuar… Toda una vida de desobediencia tirada a la basura en cinco minutos. ¡Fantástico!

Me sentía un poco avergonzada cuando clavó su mirada en mi rostro, sin decir una palabra deslizó uno de sus dedos en mi entrada mientras apretaba su pulgar contra mi montículo e incrementaba el ritmo. Cuando introdujo el segundo dedo y acarició mi interior sentí como ramalazos eléctricos me recorrían desde la punta del pelo hasta los pies. Intentando recuperar la respiración, cosa bastante complicada dadas las circunstancias, farfullé con voz entrecortada… preservativos - segundo- cajón y cerré los ojos entregándome al placer. ¡Alabado sea el cielo y mi ex que se los olvidó cuando nos separamos! ¡Gracias a Dios Edward era hábil en estos menesteres y se lo puso rápidamente y sin dejar de acariciarme!

Las campanas de Saint Helen repicaban las doce cuando estalló en mi interior la primera vez. Dos horas más tarde estaba segura que o bien había tomado algo o funcionaba con pilas "Duracell"… ¡Semejante aguante no era humano! Caí rendida sobre su pecho muerta de cansancio… aún dormida lo sentía acariciarme… mi piel se ponía caliente donde me rozaba.

.

.

.

Tanteé el colchón y abrí los ojos con cautela, reprendiéndome por mi irresponsable comportamiento de la noche anterior… ¿Cómo mierda se me había ocurrido meter a un desconocido en mi departamento? La respuesta era sencilla, pero mi mente racional y responsable no la admitía. Con la ayuda de Dios Edward estaría lejos, mi vida volvería a la normalidad y tendría una buena historia para contar en una futura noche de chicas…

Me levanté despacio. Me dolía el cuerpo, inclusive algunos sectores que ni siquiera sabían que estaban ahí antes de esa noche. Definitivamente necesitaba un largo y relajante baño pero antes urgía una buena dosis de cafeína.

Envuelta en una sabana recorrí el pasillo rumbo a la cocina. Me quedé de piedra al echar una mirada a la sala. Edward estaba sentado en uno de los sillones totalmente vestido agarrando su rostro con las manos.

Se lo veía tan turbado que me provocó cierta ternura, acercándome despacio apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro y le dije– Pensé que te habías ido.

Levantó su rostro y me sonrió con un dejo de tristeza - No puedo hacerlo, supongo que el portal se ha cerrado – me respondió enigmáticamente- No entendía ni media palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, pero las mañanas nunca habían sido momento más lúcido del día. Me rodeó la cintura y acomodó su rostro sobre mi pecho. Mordisqueando uno de mis senos por sobre la tela susurró– Te va a dar un infarto cuando te enteres…

.

.

.

Debo ser más resistente de lo que pensaba porque sigo viva, aunque no del todo cuerda. Tampoco es que antes de conocerlo fuera muy normal que digamos, pero para ser justos, no cualquiera soporta así como así la noticia que pasó una noche de sexo fantástico con un fantasma... ni tampoco enterarse que como no se fue por donde mierda había venido, está condenado a vivir en tu apartamento hasta quien sabe cuándo.

Aparentemente las energías que se concentraron en la bendita reunión no eran para nada inocuas… ¡Me cago en la Madre que la parió a Ángela, todo el mundo sabe que no hay que jugar a la ouija! Lo primero que te dice tu madre apenas cumples doce es NO JUEGUES AL JUEGO DE LA COPA DENTRO DE CASA... pero claro, la señorita tenía que innovar armando una superproducción paranormal que arrastró a la maldita fiesta a todos los fantasmas sueltos en Nueva York! Creo que el Frankestein era uno de ellos… nadie tiene semejante verga salvo que no la haya podido usar por mucho, mucho tiempo... o que le injertaran una de elefante...

Espero por el bien de los demás asistentes y sobre todo por mi querida amiga, que las expertas que contrató hayan cerrado bien los portales y devuelto a todo el mundo a donde mierda fuera que estaban antes, en caso contrario vamos a sufrir un severo caso de invasión de muertos vivos en pleno Manhattan. ¡Casi que no quiero saberlo, o voy a empezar a balancearme y repetir una y otra vez I see dead people… I see dead people… I see dead people…!

Por meses he vivido con un inmigrante ilegal indocumentado que no puede atravesar la puerta de mi casa, ni desmaterializarse, ni saber el número que ganará la tómbola del fin de semana, ni hacer cualquiera de las cosas útiles que podría hacer como fantasma. Para ser justa tengo que aclarar que algunas otras cosas se le dan como los dioses y otras las va aprendiendo.

Edward tiene una teoría, piensa que quedó atrapado en mi departamento y absolutamente corporizado ¡gracias al cielo de eso puedo dar fe! porque soy su otra mitad. Por eso es que cuando sonaron las campanas esa medianoche no respondió a ningún llamado o tirón energético. De hecho asegura que si lo hubieran arrancado de mi lado en ese momento, hubiera estallado en combustión espontánea.

No dejo de sentirme orgullosa por el logro, pero la sombra de la duda nos entristece un poco. ¿Qué sucederá el próximo año? ¿Podremos estar juntos o desaparecerá y me dejará atrás?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nueva York, 31 de octubre de 2011. **

Las horas pasaron pronto. Se acercaba la medianoche, la hora en que todo puede ocurrir y también la hora de la verdad para nosotros. Teníamos una teoría que comprobar y si resultaba ser cierta muchos planes para el año siguiente. Vivir conlleva arriesgarse y ciertamente caminábamos tan a oscuras, había tantas cosas que podían fallar que resultaba un poco aterrador.

- ¿Estás lista?- me preguntó con dulzura abrazándome.

- Siempre estoy lista para ti - le respondí apoyando mi cabeza sobre el costado de su pecho- La hora de la verdad, veamos si puedes atravesar el umbral.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y salió sin problemas- Por ahora vamos bien- me dijo- Sigamos con los planes. Bajamos a la calle y caminamos de la mano rumbo a nuestro destino, la capilla de Saint Helen o mejor dicho al cementerio que estaba a su lado... Saltamos la verja y nos deslizamos dentro buscando una tumba específica, la suya.

_Edward Cullen _

_1985- 2010_

_Descansa en paz hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos, _

_después no te lo permitiremos._

_Jasper y Emmett_

_- _Típico de mis hermanos querer irse de fiesta- comentó risueño, pero una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Me aferré con fuerza a su cintura y él me apretó contra su pecho- Van a ser las doce, salgamos rápido de aquí no sea cosa que mañana no logre saltar la verja y tengamos que acampar entre tumbas todo un año.

Corrimos como alma que escapa del diablo. Jadeando nos acomodamos en el parque frente a la capilla- Espero que no nos detengan por exhibicionistas- bromeé- lo único que falta es que no pueda sacarte de la cárcel ni siquiera bajo fianza. Te amo tanto que tendría que cometer algún crimen para poder quedarme contigo.

Sonrió y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos- Allá vamos preciosa, confía en que todo estará bien. Eres el cable que me ata a este mundo, no puedo ni quiero dejarte atrás.

La sangre corría por mis venas y mi corazón bombeaba a mil- Algunas veces me recuerdas al protagonista de la película Ghost- murmuré - Lloré a mares con esa película Edward, me mue...

Posó sus labios sobre los míos - Shhh, te amo Bella- susurró- Pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que te amo.

La campanada final indicó la medianoche, en el preciso momento en que Edward se corría en mi interior y llegábamos juntos al climax gimiendo nuestros nombres. Me relajé en sus brazos y mis lágrimas soltaron amarras. - Todavía estoy aquí, preciosa, no llores todavía estoy aquí.

Mañana sería el primer día de una nueva vida, si él estaba en lo correcto sería libre de entrar y salir de cualquier lugar, al menos hasta el año siguiente cuando tendríamos que repetir el ritual... Ciertamente lo haríamos... más vale prevenir que salir escaldados y ni de coña me arriesgaría a perderlo.

xoxoxoxox

_Esta historia ha participado en el __"Happy Halloween Contest" que organizaron Betzacosta, Elysita, Laflacu y Ginegine._

_Estoy muy contenta porque ha obtenido el premio honorífico. ¡Muchas gracias a las organizadoras por elegirlo!_

_También quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes por el apoyo que me han brindado, sus comentarios y mensajes de aliento._


End file.
